Danse jusqu'à en perdre la tête
by animophilenrose
Summary: D'un côté un intello de l'autre un tombeur, ils se détestent mais le pouvoir de la danse rapproche... [BAP][BangLo][Schoolfic][OS][YAOI] Les BAP ne m'appartiennent pas /!\


_**Danse jusqu'à en perdre la tête.**_

Je franchis le portail de mon lycée comme tous les jours depuis presque deux ans et, comme tous les jours depuis deux ans, personne ne remarque rien. Bon, je me présente je m'appelle Choi JungHong et j'ai 16 ans. J'habite dans les quartiers aisés de Séoul avec ma mère et mon père. Je suis assez grand, blond et je porte des lunettes, un peu comme celles d'Harry Potter je dois avouer. Je vous avoue, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, en faite juste un. Il paraît que je ressemble à un intello avec mes lunettes et les professeurs ne m'aiment pas trop, car ils n'aiment pas la couleur de mes cheveux, c'est assez mal vu les cheveux blonds. Parfois, enfin le plus souvent, on m'évite. Parfois, on me regarde méchamment comme si j'étais le plus petit microbe sur terre et je me suis déjà fait frappé quelque fois. Le regard froid, c'est ce que j'obtiens le plus fréquemment.

Mais bon, je le vis bien, car j'ai mon meilleur ami pour me soutenir, vu qu'en restant avec moi, il vit la même chose.

J'approche de ma classe, la tête baissé pour éviter les regards désobligeants. Le plus vite possible, je rejoins ma place habituelle, près de la fenêtre. Une fois assis, je me retourne pour parler à la personne derrière moi.

« -Alors, mon petit JongUp, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

-Ça va, comme d'hab' quoi... j'ai eu le droit au regard « tu es le plus faible alors baisse les yeux » mais comme je m'y suis habitué, ça ne me fait plus rien à force.

-C'est pas faux, lui répondis-je en souriant. Moi, j'ai juste eu le droit à l'ignorance, je crois que c'est le pire, se sentir exclu, c'est ce qui me rend le plus triste. Mais heureusement, on est ensemble alors j'arrive à sourire !

-Hongie... »

J'ai pas le temps de répondre, le professeur rentre dans la classe charger des copies de notre dernier devoir. Je fis un dernier sourire à mon meilleur ami avant de me retourner pour regarder devant. Pendant que le professeur fait l'appel, mon esprit divague. JongUp, heureusement qu'il est la pour me remontait le moral, c'est vraiment un ami en or. Je suis sur que s'il ne restait pas avec moi il aurait plus d'ami, mais il me dis toujours que je lui suffit alors je ne rajoute rien. On se comprend tous les deux, on n'a pas besoin de se parler parfois. Je me demande parfois ce que je ferais sans lui...

Je vois le professeur se lever de sa chaise pour distribuer les devoirs. Il nous dit qu'il nous les donne par ordre du meilleur au moins bon. Je trouve que cette méthode est vraiment discriminatoire, comme voulez vous qu'il y est un bon ambiance dans la classe s'il y a toujours un sentiment de rivalité et de compétition. Je le vois arriver vers moi.

« -Comme d'habitude, un excellent travaille de votre part, je vous félicite »

Tout la classe se tourne vers moi avec un regard noir de jalousie. Les joues prennent une légère couleur carmin. J'entends des « chouchou » ou encore « sale intello », je m'y suis habitué il faut dire. Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas cette méthode, c'est une des causes de ma situations, je trouve ça injuste. Le prof continue de rentre les devoirs jusqu'à arriver au dernier.

« -Et bien-sûr comme d'habitude, en bon derni-... »

Il n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvre en fracas. Tous les élèves de la classe se retourne vers l'inconnu, moi y compris, qui essoufflé, vient d'ouvrir cette porte. J'entends presque la totalité des filles de la classe soupirer d'extase ou de pousser des petits cris d'excitation.

Ah oui, ça je ne vous en ais pas parler, voici le plus beau, le plus puissant, le plus adulé : Monsieur Bang Yongguk, le magnifique. Comme dans tous les lycées, il faut un plus populaire que les autres et c'est tombée sur lui. Faut dire qu'il a un physique avantageux. Il est grand, musclé, porte toujours ses vêtements avec classe (le soin on repassera) et ses cheveux lui donne une air sauvage que les filles adorent, ils sont rouges grenade et en bataille comme c'est physiquement impossible. Bon, sur lui ça va bien et je pense que s'exagère un peu... On est comme le jour et la nuit on ne se ressemble pas du tout il faut dire. Je suis un peu jaloux de lui, il a toujours ce qu'il veut et il est ami avec tout le monde, il est à l'antithèse de moi. Je détourne mon regard de lui en soupirant. Ce que je peux détester ce genre de mec, il est nul en cours mais il n'en a rien à foutre, c'est affligeant. J'entends JongUp se moquer de la tête que je fais, ce qui me fait esquisser un sourire en coin.

« -En plus d'avoir la pire note, vous arrivez en retard, bon exemple, bravo !

-Je suis désolé professeur, je me suis fais arrêter par des jeunes filles qui voulaient mon numéros et je n'ai pas pu refuser, vous savez comme je suis ?

-Faites le malin, faites le malin, vous n'arriverez pas à passer en classe supérieur.

-Mais si, ne vous en faites pas professeur... »

Le prof lui tend sa copie, qu'il lui prit avec un sourire hypocrite sue le visage et retourne à sa place. Ce con a la manie d'arriver à avoir une note pile pour passer et cela, à chaque fois. Ça me saoul, j'espère un jour qu'il se plantera comme la merde qu'il est.

Le cours continu tranquillement sans qu'il est accident particulier. Quand la cloche sonne enfin, je me lève rapidement en rangeant mes affaires pour sortir de la classe. Je vois JongUp me suivre pour aller à notre prochain cours de la journée, deux heures de mathématiques. Dans le couloir, les gens nous regarde d'un air dédaigneux avant de nous ignorer. Avec connivence, on se regarde avec JongUp avant de compter à haut voix :

3...

2...

1...

Des cris retentissent dans tout le couloir, qui dis-je, dans le lycée entier. C'est la même chose tous les jours, quand Yongguk arrive dans le couloir, tout le monde est en émois. Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi, il n'est pas si exceptionnel que ça... Bon d'accord, il est capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball et il a été élu le mec le plus beau du lycée trois années de suite mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut lui accorder de l'importance.

On s'arrête devant mon casier pour poser quelque affaires et pour que mon seigneur passe. Suivis de ses fans et à côté de son bras droit un certain Kim Himchan, Yongguk passe avec toujours son sourire de beau mec scotché au visage. J'entendis JongUp pousser un soupire.

« -oh mon dieu, il vraiment trop beau, me dit JongUp sur un ton amoureux.

-Comment peux-tu l'aimer ? Il est froid, sans émotion et ne dit jamais rien. En plus, c'est le meilleur ami de monsieur je me la pète Yongguk.

-c'est justement ça que j'aime chez lui, je suis sur qu'en faite il est super timide, ça doit être trop mignon...

-c'est peut être aussi une vrai sadique de première qui pourra te faire les pires outrages comme l'autre..

-héé mais Himchan n'est pas comme ton amoureux !

-PAAAARDON ? D'OU TU VOIS QUE C'EST MON AMOUREUX ?

-mais tu ne fais que me parler de lui, je suis sur qu'en faite tu fantasmes sur lui à fond !

-jamais de la vie, ce mec est un connard, salopard, idiot, débil-

-beau-gosse, sexy..

-ouais aussi, c'est pour ça que je le déteste !

-mais tu as dit qu'il était sexy

-non je n'ai jamais di- oh sale con, c'est ta faute si j'ai dit ça !

-oui mais ça veut dire que tu le pensais...

-pff, de toute façon je ne l'aime pas et je ne l'aimerai jamais, la discussion est close ! »

Prenant mes mots à la lettre, je ferme mon casier d'un coup sec, puis je me dirige vers la salle de classe. J'entends JongUp rire comme un bossu derrière moi, mais je l'ignorais. Je pris place sur ma chaise et dirige mon regard vers la fenêtre pour faire passer le temps. Je pus entendre, comme à chaque cours, l'entrée fracassante de Yongguk, mais je fais mine de ne pas m'y intéresser. Je repense à ce que m'a dis JongUp un peu plus tôt. Ce n'est pas possible d'aimer quelqu'un comme lui, son superflu d'arrogance me sort par les trous de nez. Jamais au grand jamais, je lui tomberai dans les bras. Bon je ne vais pas me mentir à moi même, ce mec est vraiment hyper méga sexy, avec son air sauvage et ces muscles saillants et il a un putin de charme mais c'est pas pour ça que je l'aime.

Les deux heures de cours passent tranquillement et heureusement pour moi, et je pense, pour toute la classe, la cloche sonne nous délivrant de cet enfer que sont les cours. Je sens que mon ventre gargouille pour me rappeler que c'est l'heure de manger. Je prends donc le bras de mon meilleur ami et nous nous dirigeons vers la cantine dans le seul but de nous remplir le ventre. Nous faisons la queue pour prendre à manger puis nous nous asseyons à notre table habituelle le plus loin possible de l'ambiance excitée dans la bande à Yongguk. Oui parce que quand il arrive, personne ne dit plus rien, à une table pour lui et sa clique, au meilleur endroit de la cantine bien évidemment. En passant devant nous, il ne pas s'empêcher de se retourner vers nous et de nous lancer :

« Alors comment elle va la bande d'intello, où sont vos bouquins pour réviser en mangeant ?

-et toi, où est ton ballon pour jouer au singe avec tes amis chimpanzés ? Ne pus-je pas m'empêcher de lui lancer sur un ton de défit,

-haha très drôle le bigleux, tu as de l'humour à ce que je vois, tu as fait l'école du cirque ?

-tes références sont vraiment médiocres, va étudier, ça te servira !

-mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller étudier le corps d'une fille bien profondément...

-tu n'est vraiment qu'un porc, Bang !

-haha c'est vrai que tu n'y connais rien toi le puceau, tu ne connaîtras certainement jamais ! Bon allez c'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire de plus intéressantes que de parler avec toi ! »

Il tourne sur lui même et va vers sa table, pendant que ses potes se marrent allègrement, à part Himchan, mais lui c'est normal. Qu'est ce que leur comportement peut m'énerver, aaarrrg j'en peux plus de ces cons.

« -mon dieu, vos échanges sont de plus en plus violents à ce que je vois, s'exclame JongUp.

-m'en parle pas, ça me fait vraiment très chier, je suis trop énervé pour faire quoi que ce soit maintenant.

-tu as de la chance, on n'a pas cours cette après-midi, donc on peut allez au refuge après avoir fini manger.

-tu sais que tu as de bonne idées parfois !

-merci ça fait plaisir, je te rappelle que j'ai toujours de bonnes idées mon cher !

-mais oui mais oui... allez fini vite de manger pour qu'on y aille, j'ai les pieds qui me démangent ! »

J'essaye de mettre le plus de nourriture que je peux dans ma bouche au point de m'étouffer. Après avoir tout manger et débarrasser notre plateau, nous nous dirigeons vers la sortir. En me retournant pour voir si JongUp me suis bien, je croise le regard de Yongguk. Il me regarde avec une telle intensité que j'en ai des frissons. Je détourne le regard avec les joues légèrement rouges et continu ma route sans avoir vu finalement si mon meilleur ami me suivait bien. Après être sortis du lycée, nous continuons notre route vers ce qu'on appelle « le refuge ». vous vous demandez ce que cela cache... vous allez le découvrir très vite. Très vite, nous prenons le chemin vers les quartiers moins huppés que le notre. Arriver vers différent entrepôts, nous entrons dans un en particulier. Nous montons les escaliers quatre par quatre, pour arriver dans une grande salle, où une dizaines de personnes dansées avec la musique différents style de danse. « Le refuge » où l'endroit le plus connu des bas quartiers pour faire de la danse librement. Auparavant, cet entrepôt appartenait à un homme richissime qui avaient la plupart des entrepôts du coin. Il remarqua que certains de ses locaux étaient utilisés pour dormir ou pour rester tranquille. Comme il n'était pas une personne, il décida de laisser le plus grand entrepôt comme lieux de danses, un endroit pour dormir et un grand circuit à l'étage le plus bas. En contre parti, ceux qui logeaient se devaient de laisser le lieux en bon état mais surtout qu'il soit rempli de joie de vivre. C'était vraiment un merveilleux endroit pour s'exprimer, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas souvent de conflit, car ceux qui essayaient ce faisaient immédiatement repoussés par les plus fort de notre communauté.

Au premier étage il y a la salle de danse, avec des sonos de partout, des endroits où l'on peut sauter, danser et faire des mouvements et des chorégraphies acrobatiques sans se faire mal. Il y a des trampolines, barres, poutres et j'en passe. Tout pour pouvoir danser sereinement.

À l'étage supérieur, c'est l'étage pour vivre : il y a tout, cuisine avec de grandes tables pour que l'on puisse manger tout ensemble, des chambres couchettes avec des suppléments de couettes et de coussins pour les personnes « imprévues », des salles de bain et de grand dressing avec tout ce qu'il faut pour danser avec le style.

L'étage plus haut est l'espace pour vivre avec des jeux tel que des baby-foots, une grande télé, une grande série de CD en tout genre. Et le dernier étage est une sorte de véranda qui peut s'ouvrir l'été et rester fermer l'hiver avec une grande piscine et un jacuzzi. Il y a aussi un barbecue quand on décide de faire une grande soirée dehors, où l'on reste toute la nuit pour regarder les étoiles et rire. Pour avoir tout ça, tout le monde met la main à la pâte : ceux qui sont en âge de travailler ramène un peu d'argent qu'on met tous sur un compte commun, certain ramènent des grosses sommes des concours qu'ils font et en mettent sur le compte commun. Les personnes qui n'aident pas sont vite mal vues, donc soit elles restent et finissent par aider, soit elles partent de leur plein grès ne supportant plus l'ambiance pesante. Vous l'aurez compris c'est vraiment le meilleur endroit au monde, pour ma part en tout cas.

Je monte avec JongUp juste le temps de me changer au deuxième étage. J'enlève mes lunettes pour ne pas les casser pendant que je danse, je les remplaça par des lentilles, j'ébouriffe mes cheveux avec du gel pour ne pas qu'ils me tombes dans les yeux et je mets mes baskets fétiches. Je me retourne pour voir si mon pote est près et nous redescendons dans la salle de danse. Voyant que nous arrivons,ont nous fit une place sur la piste de danse principale. Tout le monde, surtout les plus jeunes, s'essayèrent pour nous regarder danser. Ça me fait bizarre à chaque fois qu'on danse, il nous voit comme des messies, ça me gêne un peu, je n'ai pas l'habitude. Tout ça parce qu'on a gagné, avec JongUp, contre les plus expérimentés du refuge et contre d'autres crows de danse.

On nous mis notre musique et, emporter par la musique, nous commençons à danser. La musique m'emporte, je ne pense plus, je suis comme un oiseau qui vient d'être libéré après plusieurs mois sans voler. Je saute, je tourne sur moi même, je voltige. Je ne sens plus que le corps corps de mon partenaire et je n'entends plus que la musique, qui m'envahit l'esprit. A la fin de la chanson, nous nous arrêtons dans un mouvement synchronisé, essoufflés mais le sourire au lèvre. J'entends les applaudissements explosés comme un feu d'artifice. On fait un petit salut et nous rejoignons les autres danseurs.

« -alors comment était-on ? Demande-je au brun à coté de moi,

-toujours aussi parfait la compétition de ce week-end va être géniale, vous allez tout défoncer, j'ai hâte de voir votre presta ! Me répondit YoungJae

-j'espère en tout cas, cette compétitions va être plus dur, car il y aura plus de concurrence vu qu'elle ressemble plus de monde. Et toi DaeHyun, comment tu nous as trouvé ?

-ben, en vous cherchant sur la piste de danse..., me répondit le prénommé DaeHyun avant de voir que ça plaisanterie n'avait fait rire que lui, pff vous n'avez vraiment aucun humour. Allez je suis sur que vous allez tout déchiré, en plus la synchro était parfais, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi vous pourriez perdre !

-merci les gars, ça nous donne du courage pour la suite, s'exprime JongUp pour la première fois de la conversation. On va repartir s'entraîner. »

Il se retourne vers moi pour me demander si je comptais rester ce soir pour dormir, vu la compétition était le lendemain, ou si je rentrais chez moi. Je lui réponds que je reste ici et que j'avais déjà prévenu mes parents et qu'ils viendraient le lendemain pour m'encourager.

Mes parents sont cool à ce niveau là, certains jeunes ici se sont fait expulser de chez eux et vivent ici à plein temps mais pour moi, mes parents sont venus voir les plus âgés du refuge pour s'assurer de ma sécurité. Ils ont toujours su que mon rêve était la danse et que je ferais de ça mon métier. Jamais ils ne m'ont bridé ou dit qu'ils étaient contre.

JongUp me sors de mes pensées en me disant que lui aussi il restait pour dormir. On s'entraîna jusqu'au soir pour la compétition du lendemain.

Je me réveille à l'aube et me lève en prenant soin de ne réveiller personne en me levant. Je descend à l'étage d'en dessous pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Il y a déjà du monde dès le matin, je repère DaeHyun assit sur une chaise, la tête encore dans son bol, signe qu'il n'est pas encore totalement réveillé. Je m'approche de lui discrètement et lui écrase la tête dans son bol.

« -haaaaa mais merde c'est qui le con qui m'a fait ça, cri-t-il en se levant d'un bond et secouant la tête dans tous les sens, les yeux fermés, Toi, je vais te tuer tu as trois secondes pour te mettre à courir et après je ne réponds plus de rien ! »

Dans ces cas là, je sais qu'il vaut mieux courir, et vite. Prenant mes jambes à mon coup, je monte les étages en faisant un boucan monstre, ce qui réveille la moitié du dortoir. Sous les plaintes, j'arrive à accéder à l'étage supérieur, puis à celui d'au-dessus. Arriver près de la piscine, j'essaye dans bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle. Soudain, je sens deux bras m'attraper vers l'arrière. Pris de panique, je tente de me débattre en regardant la piscine se rapprocher de plus en plus. Arriver devant, je m'accroche aux bras de DaeHyun pour qu'il vienne avec moi dans la piscine, nous sautons tous les deux dans la piscine. Nous ressortons la tête de l'eau en rigolant puis s'enchaîne un bataille mémorable jusqu'à que mort de fatigue, nous sortons de l'eau.

« -mon dieu, tu ne me fais plus jamais ça, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, me dit DaeHyun,

-maiiiis non, c'était juste pour te réveiller, ta tête était pire qu'un mort vivant !

-ce n'était pas un prétexte pour me foutre la tête dans mon bol,

-halala que c'était vraiment drôle »

Je continu à rire comme un bossu pendant plusieurs minutes, et après m'être calmé, nous décidons qu'il est tant d'un dernier petit entraînement avant la compétition de cette après-midi. On rejoignit YoungJae et JongUp dans la salle à manger, finir notre petit-déjeuner bien mériter. Après avoir bien manger, nous nous entraînons pendant plusieurs heures avant qu'il soit l'heure de manger le déjeuner. Après le repas, nous montons tous dans le grand salon pour la réunion d'avant concours, pour se préparer psychologiquement. Je dus faire le discours d'encouragement surtout mes les personnes pour qui ça sera la première compétition. Je devais les briefer sur les différentes épreuves et les détendre un peu.

Ce fus le moment où on doit tous partir, chacun prend les affaires dont il a besoin en signant un cahier de décharge pour les empreints des affaires du refuge pour éviter les vols. Un bus nous attend à l'entrée de l'entrepôt et nous montons tous devant. Le trajet se fit sur un vrai sentiment de camaraderie mais je vois bien que plus on se rapproche du lieu, plus ils sont stressés surtout les nouveaux. C'est dont à nous les plus vieux, de ne pas montrer notre stress. Arrivant sur lieu de la compétition, une sorte de grande cour en pleine air, le responsable de notre groupe nous inscrit sur la liste des participants. Nous allons dans le coin réservé pour nous, car il nous reste qu'une trentaine de minute avant le début de la compétition.

Ça y est, ça commence, je regarde chacune des prestations. En ce moment, c'est le groupe des filles en danse contemporaine à passer. J'encourage de vive voix les filles du refuge, presque je pers ma voix pour le reste de la compétition. C'est la dernière à passer et après c'est à moi de passer dans ma catégorie, danse libre, free-style, en solo ou en duo. La fille en train de passer me rappelle vaguement qu'elle qu'un mais je ne sais pas sais exactement. Elle danse vraiment bien, j'admire son style très fluide, c'est tellement beau à regarder que je pourrais le faire pendant des heures entières. Alors la fin de sa danse, elle eut le droit à un tonnerre applaudissements que je suivis à allègrement. Elle descend de la scène essoufflée mais extrêmement souriante, je la suis du regard et quand elle passe à côté de moi, je ne me gène pas de la féliciter. Elle me souhaite bon courage et elle me dis qu'elle me regardera des gradins. Je la remercie et je le regarde partir. Je la vois sauter dans les bras d'une mec grand, costaux, très sexy et qui a les cheveux roug-. Mais merde attend, je le connais lui, c'est... c'est... Bang Yongguk ! Je me demande ce qu'il fait là... Mais voilà je comprends bien pourquoi elle me disait quelque chose. C'est un membre de sa famille. C'est vraiment un choc de la voir ici. J'espère qu'il ne me verra pas, j'ai pas envie de prendre ses moqueries en pleine face, lundi quand je le reverrai au lycée.

Détournant le regards, j'attends qu'on m'annonce avant de monter sur scène d'un côté alors que JongUp entre de l'autre. Quand la musique, on se laisse emporter par la musique et par cette chorégraphie qu'on a répété mille et une fois. À la fin de prestation, j'ouvre les yeux pour voir la réaction de la foule. Je vois qu'elle ne fais aucun mouvement avant qu'elle se mette à applaudir d'un coup avec des hurlements en plus. Je crois qu'ils ont aimé notre prestation me dis-je en souriant.

Je fais des sourire et des remerciements à la foule et je sors de scène après avoir serrer JongUp dans mes bras. Je descends et euphorique de ma danse, je me prends les pieds dans le tapis. Fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le choc, je m'attends à toucher quelque chose de dur. Mais, au contraire, je tombe sur un torse chaud et ferme. Je relève ma tête pour voir qui est mon sauveur avant de me stopper d'effroi. Sur tout le monde qu'il y a, il fallait que je tombe sur lui. Oh misère dans quoi je me suis encore fourré ? Je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

« -Zelo, est ce que ça va, tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins, me demande-t-il avec un regard où je pus voir qu'il se faisait du soucis, ta prestation était vraiment super, tu as vraiment du talant c'est indéniable.

-tu..tu.. es le frère de la fille qui est passée avant moi ? Lui demandais-je timidement.

-oui c'est ma sœur Natasha. Oh tient en parlant de ça, j'ai complètement oublié de me présenter, je suis Bang Yongguk, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance. Je dois y aller, mais j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir ! »

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux avant de partir en me faisant un clin d'œil. Oooook, retour sur image, qu'est ce qu'il y a bien pu se passer là ? Non, mais Yongguk le magnifique m'a parlé civilement, ce ne m'était jamais arrivé, c'est un truc de fou ce qui s'est passé, j'en reste dur le cul.

Quelqu'un me secoue violemment pour que je reprenne mes esprits, j'allais lui gueuler dessus avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était juste que JongUp.

« -ben alors pourquoi tu rêves comme ça ?

-tu ne vas pas me croire si je te le dis...

-dis quand même, on ne sait jamais !

-je viens de croiser Bang Yongguk..

-merde, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait la là ?

-sa sœur participe à la compétition, mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important, il ne m'a pas insulté !

-comment ça se fait, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de la faire pourtant,

-je crois qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu, en plus, il m'a appelé Zelo, alors que c'est juste mon nom de scène,

-oh purée mon pote tu as eu vraiment de la chance sur ce coup là, j'imagine même pas si il avait découvert qui tu étais réellement, ça aurait jaser demain au lycée !

-justement je ne veux pas ça du tout, ma vie est assez calme, enfin elle pourrait être pire alors je ne veux pas que ça change !

-il va falloir que tu restes discret pour ne pas qu'il découvre qui tu es,

-tu as raison, je pense que je vais faire ça !

-je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai toujours raison..

-vantard ! »

On se sourit comme des crétins et on retourne s'asseoir avec notre équipe pour le reste de la compétition. Au fil de la journée, tout le monde passe devant le jury et le public, et avec tous les participants du refuge qu'on ne se gêne pas à encourager à grands bruits. De plus, vu que l'on est beaucoup, on fait vraiment beaucoup de bruit !

Voici venu le temps de résultats, ils annoncent les catégories avant la notre et je peux voir que la sœur de Yongguk à gagner. Je trouve ça normal, sa danse était vraiment superbe et elle a un talent indéniable. C'est à notre catégorie à être appelée, nous joignons nos doigts avec JongUp en chuchotant la phrase « pitié qu'on gagne ». la troisième place est appelée, ce n'est pas nous, la deuxième , ce n'est pas nous non plus. Il ne reste plus que la première place, en plus ce con fait durée le suspensce, il ne manque pus qu'il nous annonce qu'on va avoir de la pub ou qu'il a un coup de fil à passer aussi. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler que la première revient...

« -AU DUO JONGUP ET ZELOOOOOO ! »

Nous sautons de joie et hurlant et se prenant dans les soulagement, j'ai cru qu'il nous appellerais jamais, j'ai cru que j'allais faire un meurtre. Le reste de la remise des pris continue pour les autres catégories mais tout ce que je retient c'est que je viens de gagner la première place à la plus grande compétition à laquelle nous avons participé.

À la fin, nous nous dirigeons tous vers le bus. Je sentis une main m'attraper les bras, de peur, je me retourne violemment et me retrouve nez à nez avec Yongguk. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi rouge de ma vie. Je me recule promptement et lui demande ce qu'il veut. Il me répond qu'il a très envie de me revoir et qu'il veut mon numéro de téléphone. Pas très à l'aise et ne savant pas quoi faire, j'appelle à l'aide JongUp par le regard. Je le vois sourire sadiquement et se retourner pour monter dans le bus. Yongguk claque ses doigts devant mes yeux pour que je ne l'oublie pas. Décidant que ça serait une bonne façon de trouver tous ses petits secrets, je lui donne mon numéro de téléphone. Il me dis qu'il m'enverrai un texto dans la soirée et me dis en revoir en m'embrassant sur la joue. A cet instant, je dois fumer tellement je dois être rouge, on pourrait me faire cuire un œuf sur le visage. Je sens que me mon cœur à rater un battement avant de repartir de plus belle. Mon dieu, faut qu'il arrête de me faire réagir comme ça, je vais mourir sinon.

Je me retourne comme un automate, monte dans le bus et m'assoie à coté de JongUp sans pouvoir bouger. Il me regarde et je comprend qu'il a tout vu, dans un éclair lucidité, je me retourne pour mettre ma main sur sa bouche mais il réussit à comprendre ce que j'allais faire et avant que je puisse atteindre sa bouche, il crie :

« NOTRE PETIT ZELO EST AMOUREUUUUUUX ! »

D'un coup, toute les conversation s'arrête et tout le monde se tourne vers moi. Je leur fais signe que ce n'est pas vrai mais je sens qu'il ne me croient pas. Quel con celui-là, en plus c'est même pas vrai d'abord.

Arriver au refuge, je me fais taquiner par tout le monde à cause de la réflexion de mon meilleur ami amis cela est vite oublié, car on faite notre victoire jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, j'ai la tête qui est à la limite d'exploser. Je sais que je n'aurai jamais du boire autant mais bon, on s'est bien amusé et c'est l'essentiel. Toute la journée, épuisés par la fête de cette nuit, on comate comme des phoque dans différents lieux de la maison. La maison est plus silencieuse que d'habitude, de toute façon, au moindre bruie la personne qui a fait ça, se fait insulter de tous les noms possibles et inimaginable. Dans mon cas, j'ai temps de réfléchir comme je vais éviter Bang toute la semaine pour ne pas qu'il découvre tout. Tient parlant de lui, je viens juste de recevoir un texto de lui.

# -salut qu'est ce que tu fais en ce moment, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi depuis hier ? #

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre dans un premier temps, lui penser à moi, si il savait la vérité, je suis sur qu'il ne se comporterai pas de la même manière qu'en se moment. Je décide de lui réponde, de toute façon, il sais pas que c'est moi alors, je m'en fou, à bat les conséquences.

# -oh c'est vrai, j'espère que c'est en bien alors !:D

-bien sûr avec toi, ça le sera toujours 3

-tu me flattes très cher xD

-tu fais quoi en ce moment ?

-je vais bientôt aller me coucher parce que demain je dois aller en cours.

-bon je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps alors, tu vas dans quelle école ? #

Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce que je suis bête d'avoir dit ça, il ne faut pas qu'il sache qui je suis en réalité.

#-dans une école près du lieu de la compétition !

-oh je vois c'est assez loin de où j'habite... j'espère qu'on pourra se voir rapidement, samedi tu fais quoi ?

-je suis pas sur que ça soit possible, je dois m'entraîner pour ma prochaine compétition..

-allez, je suis sur qu'on va bien s'amuser et ça ne te prendra que quelque heure dans ta semaine ! S'il te plaît accepte pour samedi !

-bon d'accord je veux bien, mais on va où ?

-on a qu'à faire les boutiques dans la grande zone commerciale du sud ?

-oui, on se rejoint là-bas vers 13h alors:)

-ok, j'ai hâte d'y être:)

-bon je vais devoir te laisser, je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit !

-bonne nuit fait de beau rêve, Zelo 3 #

Je relis le dernier message avant de poser mon portable à côté de moi. Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter, j'espère qu'il ne découvrira pas qui je suis réellement, néanmoins, je suis prêt à prendre le risque, j'ai envie de passer du temps en sa compagnie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrive plus à le détester, j'essaye mais c'est plus fort que moi. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec moi bon sang ? Je n'en peux plus de ne rien comprendre à ma vie comme ça, qu'est ce que j'ai fait à dieu pour toujours avoir des problèmes comme ça ? J'espère que demain il ne va pas avoir de problème avec Yongguk, de toute façon j'ai dit que je l'évitais toute la semaine, bien que je ne pourrais plus l'éviter samedi après notre rendez-vous. Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire, il faut que je demande des conseils à JongUp demain, pour l'instant je vais me coucher. Je vais rejoindre mon lit difficilement vu l'état où je suis et je m'endors très vite avec l'image de Bang Yongguk me souriant.

Le lendemain, merci mon dieu, ma tête va beaucoup mieux mais c'est assez dur de me lever, vu tout l'entrain dont je fais preuve. Heureusement que mes parents m'ont laissé dormir ici ce week-end, sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait. Je prépare mes affaires, me prépare bien en faisant attention de bien plaqué mes cheveux pour ne pas que Yongguk me reconnaisse. Moi, faire une fixette sur ce typer ? Jamais de ma vie !

Quand je suis prêt, je vais rejoindre JongUp dans la salle à manger. Il a la tête dans son bol, mais vu que je n'ai pas le temps de me changer en cas de dommage, je ne lui enfonce pas la tête dans son bol comme j'ai fait précédemment avec DaeHyun. Je lui envoie un bref salut et il me réponds avec un sorte de grognement qui me fait légèrement rire, je crois qu'il n'est vraiment pas du matin.

Après 20 minutes pour être tout les deux fin prêts, nous sortons de l'entrepôt direction le lycée. Comme à notre habitude, nous sommes accueillis avec la froideur ma plus totale. Seules deux ou trois personnes nous regarde autrement, mais ceux la nous font des réflexions pas très sympathique. Enfin assis à notre place habituelle après être passé à nos casiers pour déposer nos affaires, nous attendons que le prof arrive pour commencer le cours. Quand il arrive enfin, je rassemble mes affaires pour que tout soit en ordre sur mon bureau. C'est à ce moment là que je choisis Yongguk pour rentrer en trombe dans la classe en criant qu'il n'était pas en retard, ce qui fait, bien-sûr, rire la classe et hausser les sourcils au professeur. Le cours se passe tranquillement jusqu'à que la sonnerie retentisse. Je range mes affaires et je me retourne vers JongUp pour qu'on aille ensemble au prochain cours. Nous attendons devant la salle pour entrer et peu après Bang arrive et s'adosse en face de moi au mur pour attendre. Directement je baisse les yeux pour ne lui laisser aucune chance de découvrir mon secret. Malheureusement lui n'est pas de cet avis...

« -alors le puceau, on n'ose plus me regarder ? On a comprit qui est son maître ?

-mais oui mais oui, je trouve juste que le sol est plus intéressant que toi, c'est tout. Ne te crois pas supérieur aux autres !

-je n'ai pas besoin de le croire parce que je le suis, crevette,

-si ça te fait plaisir de le croire, c'est ton problème. Maintenant fiche moi la paix, je ne suis pas ton amis, alors ne me parle pas.

-vous avez vu ça tout le monde ? Le puceau se rebelle ! Pauvre petite chose insignifiante, en plus de n'avoir aucun amis, tu essayes de faire ton intéressant, alors que tu es juste pathétique, tu vas mourir vielle fille, je le sais ! »

Je ne peux pas répliquer, car le professeur arrive pour nous faire cours, on s'installe tous à notre place pour commencer ces deux heures qui vont être très longue. J'ai le temps de penser à ce que m'a dit Yongguk. Ses propos m'ont blessé même si je ne veux pas l'avouer. M'envoyer en pleine face que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis et en plus devant tout le monde, ça fait vraiment très mal. Ça me rend triste, c'est la première fois qu'il me dit des mots aussi crûs, je ne m'en remet pas. J'essaye de me dire de passer au dessus de ça, comme je le fais normalement, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je passe la fin du cours à me repasser dans la tête tout ce qu'il m'a dit avant le cours. Quand la cloche sonne, je reste soucieux, même JongUp qui portant me secoue très fort, n'arrive pas à me faire sortir de mes pensées. De toute façon je vais faire ce que j'ai dit dès le début, je vais l'ignorer, Yongguk et me préparer psychologiquement, en ignorant ce que mon cœur me dit de faire et en ignorant les émotions qu'il me fait ressentir que je fais exprès de ne pas voir.

Bravo Zelo, tu as réussi, tu as pu le faire, youpi tu es le meilleur ! Éviter Yongguk toute cette semaine a été vraiment très difficile. A chaque fois que je le croisais, le frôlais ou avait un contacte visuelle avec lui, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rougir comme pas possible. Et bien sur, pour couronner le tout, JongUp avait remarquer mon comportement étrange et il me demandait sans cesse des explication sur mon comportement. Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez que je lui dise, que j'avais ce sentiment étrange qui m'oppresse à chaque fois que je croise Yongguk ? Mais il va croire que je suis amoureux de lui mais c'est pas vrai, ce mec est vraiment trop con. Par exemple jeudi matin, il n'a pas cesser de me chercher des noises je ne sais pas pourquoi, pourtant je ne lui ai rien fait, malgré ça, il a continué à m'affubler de surnoms tous plus débile les uns que les autres. J'en peux plus il fait tout pour me rendre dingue. Un jour il va bien fini par réussir. Heureusement que mon meilleur ami est là pour me soutenir et pour lancer ses regards noir à Bang, qui pourraient faire trembler la mort.

Je sors vite de cours avec JongUp comme tous les jours depuis une semaine, depuis que Yongguk connaît mes deux-moi. Nous franchissons la porte d'entrée du lycée quand, tout à coup je sens une mai me frôler les cheveux en me tapant la tête. Instinctivement je me retourne pour voir qui est l'opportun qui se permet de me faire ça. Je tombe directement sur le visage sans défaut de mon pire ennemi et ce que je vois me laisse pantois. Ce con a l'idée de se lécher les lèvres pile quand le regarde. Je suis sa langue jusqu'à la voir disparaître dans sa bouche. C'est la coup de coude de JongUp qui me fait revenir sur terre. Je rougis furieusement avant d'essayer de reprendre un teint tout ce qui a de plus normal. Décidant que je ne voulais pas d'autre confrontation avec lui pour la journée, je décide de l'ignorer. Je me retourne du côté de JongUp pour lui dire de me suivre mais ce que je vois me sidère. Un JongUp rougissant à l'extrême et un Himchan, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Je reste comme un flan pendant quelques secondes et je décide de lui rendre la pareil en lui donnant un coup de coude dans la hanches. Il s'exclame et se retourne vers moi, les yeux légèrement colériques. Par un regard, je lui fais comprendre une petite discussion entre lui et moi s'impose. Je le prend par le bras et je le tire jusqu'à la sortie. Je reste du chemin se fait en silence, un silence gênant au vue des événements parvenus quelques minutes auparavant. Arriver devant chez moi, je lui propose de monter dans ma chambre pour avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Il accepte, de toute façon il n'a pas le choix, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, je l'aurais pousser à le faire. On s'assoie sur mon lit et je suis le premier à prendre la parole.

« -Alooooors, petit cachetier, lui dis-je en rigolant, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ça avait autant avancer avec Himchan...

-Mais non pas du tout, y'a rien du tout...

-je ne te crois pas Moon JongUp, je suis ton meilleur ami et je sais quand tu me mens, alors dit moi la vérité.

-non, mais je te dis la vérité !

-alors pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé rougissant avec un Himchan regard charmeur TE regardant ?

-bon d'accord, je crois qu'il me drague...

-QUOOOOOOOIII ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Parce qu'à chaque fois que je te parle, tu ne m'écoutes pas. Tu penses trop à Yongguk toi..

-NNNOOON, c'est pas vrai !

-arrête de mentir, je le sais, en plus regarde comme tu rougis

-jamais je penserai à ce con ! Mais n'essaye pas de changer de sujet, on parle de toi là

-bon, ça fait une semaine qu'à ,chaque fois que je le croise dans les couloir il me sourit, en classe je sens toujours son regard sur moi et même une fois j'ai senti un main qui m'a frôle les fesses et quand je me suis retourné, je n'ai vu que lui. Je suis trop à fond sur ce mec et en plus il faut qu'il me fasse subir ça ? C'est pas ,possible je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

-ben alors fonce, tu as peut-être une chance de sortir avec le mec de ta vie. Tu as qu'à commencer à te rapprocher de lui dès lundi et même, si tu veux je peux t'aider.

-occupe toi d'abord de tes affaires avec ton mec et après on verra les miennes. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que je vais commencer dès ce soir. Tu sais, je me suis inscrit dans un cours d'art musical ? Ben Himchan y est aussi et comme il a vu que j'avais des petits soucis de compréhension, il a choisi de m'aider et il m'a donné son numéro

-mais c'est géniale ça, je suis sur qu'à la fin tu vas être heureux. En tout cas, tu as intérêt de me tenir au courant sinon j'irai demandé des nouvelles directement à Himchan !

-t'inquiète, je vais me débrouiller ! Mais revenons à toi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Yongguk depuis samedi dernier ? Je t'ai vu dans la lune tout au long de la semaine

-euuuh... voilà tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que j'avais rencontré Yongguk samedi dernier et qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnu ? Et ben il m'a donné son numéro de téléphone. On a un peu discuter le soir et il m'a proposé de se retrouvé demain à 13H. J'y ai pensé toute cette semaine et je l'évite au maximum pour ne pas qu'il me reconnaisse...

-c'est pas possible... comment ça se fait que tu as accepté de le revoir ?

-je me suis dis que c'était la meilleur façon de connaître ses petits secrets bien gardé pour pouvoir les utiliser par la suite

-attention de ne pas te faire prendre à ton propre jeu hein ?

-mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! Changeons de sujet, ça te dit un petit jeu vidéo comme ça après tu dors à la maison

-ok, je préviens ma mère alors !

-après allume le jeu, je vais demander à ma mère »

Je me lève et va dans le salon prévenir ma mère, elle dit toujours oui et on passe pratiquement toutes les nuits soit chez l'un, soit chez l'autre, soit au refuge. Je remonte vite et je commence tout de suite à jouer aux jeux vidéo avec JongUp. Après dix minutes de jeux, ma mère toque à la porte pour nous amener un collation, on la remercie pour ensuite recommencer à jouer. Vers 2H du matin, en voyant la fatigue qui commençais à arriver, nous décidons d'aller nous coucher. Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, être à demain me stresse plus que ce que je croyais, est ce que je vais arriver à garder mon identité ? Est ce que ça va bien se passer ? Est ce que je ne vais pas passer pour un gros con devant lui ? J'ai peur de n'avoir rien n'a dire et d'avoir l'air débile. Je m'endormis sur cette pensée avec, dans la tête déjà pour la deuxième fois, des petits Yongguk volant et qui me sourit tendrement.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, je vois que JongUp n'est plus là. Je me retourne pour voir le réveil et je me rends compte qu'il est déjà 10H passé. Merdeuuuuh, il faut que je me prépare quand même, j'ai rendez vous à 13H soit plus que 3H de préparation. En furie, je descends en furie dans la cuisine pour déjeuner. Il y a déjà ma mère, mon père et JongUp qui déjeune tranquillement. Je me dépêche de mettre dans céréales et du lait dans mon bol et de me servir du jus d'orange. Je vois que mes parents ne comprennent pas mon comportement alors que JongUp lui rigole ou glousse, ça dépend le point de vue, doucement. Mes parents me demandent si ça va, je leur réponds que je dois voir un ami dans quelque heures et que je dois me préparer. Je vois mon meilleur ami qui se retient de dire quelque chose, néanmoins qu'il me dira tout à l'heure j'en suis sûr. Quand j'ai fini mon petit-déjeuner, je débarrasse pour ensuite aller prendre une bon douche pour me réveiller. Dans la douche, je souffle un bon coup en laissant l'eau ruisseler sur mon corps. Il faut vraiment que je me calme, sinon je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à se rythme là. En plus, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant, non, juste un rendez-vous entre potes pour bien se connaître. Bon je sais d'avance que Yongguk va me faire du charme, il faut que je me dise que c'est juste pour avoir des informations sur sa vie. Allez Zelo, je sais que tu peux le faire.

Je sors de la douche avec ma serviette accrochée à la taille et me dirige vers mon dressing. Oui, oui j'ai une pièce entièrement pour mes vêtements mais ce n'est rien comparée à celui du refuge. Les bras croisé devant mon dressing, je réfléchis à ce que je vais mettre. J'entends que JongUp est dans ma chambre rassemblant ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de m'envoyer un « faut pas être si stresser, il va te baver dessus n'importe quelle tenue tu mets ton copain ». Indigné, je lui réponds pour la quarantième mille fois que ce n'est pas mon copain et que je vais juste le voir pour discuter entre potes. Il éclate de rire et me dis qu'il s'en va et qu'il me verra demain au refuge, j'avais intérêt de tout lui raconter. Me retrouvant seul devant mon dressing, je mets plus de 30 minutes pour me décider de ce que je vais mettre. Finalement je choisis de mettre un pantalon en cuir moulant noir et un débardeur assorti. Après mettre regardé dans le miroir, je descend dans le salon rejoindre mes parents. À l'horloge du salon, l'heure affichée est de 12H. Quand ma mère me voit, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de me demander si je ne vais pas à un rendez-vous amoureux habillé dans cette tenue. Mais bien-sûr que non, je n'arrête pas de le répéter. Je me suis toujours habillé de cette manière non ? Noooon ? Merde faut vraiment que j'arrête de me poser des questions. Ma mère m'appelle pour qu'on passe à table. Après un déjeuner qui ressemblait plus à un interrogatoire qu'autre chose, je choisi de partir direction la ville. Ma mère le propose de m'y emmener mais je décline sa proposition. Je suis sur qu'elle veut voir avec qui je vais rester toute l'après-midi. Non mais franchement, ma mère est une vrai fouine quand elle s'y met. Après 15 minutes de bus, j'arrive enfin au point de rendez-vous. J'envoie un texto à Yongguk pour lui dire que je suis arrivé. Il me répond dans les minutes qui suivent pour me dire qu'il est presque arrivé. Je retire mes lunettes pour pouvoir les nettoyer. Attendez, j'ai bien dit lunette non ? Merde, merde, j'ai oublié de les enlever. Je cherche en panique dans mon sac à la recherche de ma boite de lentille. Heureusement j'arrive à les trouver, je cherche une vitrine de magasin qui peut faire office de miroir. Je mets mes lentilles et je me recoiffe un peu pour bien ressembler à Zelo et non à JunHong. Je me rassoie à la même place qu'avant, c'est alors que j'aperçois Bang qui arrive vers moi avec un sourire charmeur accroché au visage. Plus je le voie s'approcher de moi, plus je sens que mes joues chauffent.

« -alors, mon petit Zelo, tu es content de me voir ? Me demande-t-il avec un sourire charmeur

-très, ça fait une semaine que je ne pense qu'à toi, continu-je sur le même ton même si intérieurement, je suis mort de trouille

-je suis contente de te faire autant d'effet, petit chou

-j'aime quand tu m'appelle comme ça beau gosse

-bon tu veux faire quoi cet après-midi ?

-j'aimerai bien m'acheter des vêtements et après je mangerai bien une classe, fis-je avec un moue songeuse,

-allez c'est parti, pour une journée de folie mon chou »

Nous flânons toute la journée à travers tous les magasins branchés du centre ville. Plusieurs fois, je vis Yongguk me faire des sourires en coin et me prendre la main. Ces petits gestes tendres me font craqués, j'en peux plus, je vais mourir s'il continu. Vers l'heure du goûté, je décide qu'il est temps que mon ventre soit rempli comme il se doit. Cette remarque fait sourire Bang, qui me prend alors par la main et qui me tire pour que je puisse rentrer dans ce petit glacier. Nous commandons donc une glace chacun à une serveuse qui peut pas s'empêcher de faire des sourires aguicheurs à mon voisin d'en face. Mais elle se croit tout permis cette pétasse, il est à moi pas à toi ! Bon... on va dire que j'ai rien dit... Voyant que je me perds dans mes réflexions, Yongguk me prend la main ce qui me fait rougir. Il prend alors la parole.

« -alors elle te plaît cette petite journée avec moi ?

-oui, très. J'ai encore plus de vêtement qu'avant et mon ventre va bientôt être plus rempli, que demander de plus ?

-une grenadine peut-être...

-hahaha alors la c'est vraiment pas drôle si c'est une blague,

-je sais que tu adores mon humour, ne le nie pas, je le sais !

-mais oui, mais oui, si ça te fait plaisir de le croire...

-tu sais ce qui me fait le plus plaisir ?

-euh non, je ne sais pas...

-c'est d'être ici avec toi, je suis vraiment content que tu es bien voulu me voir,

-moi aussi, je suis content d'être là avec toi, j'aime beaucoup ta compagnie tu sais...

-j'ai adoré te voir danser l'autre jour, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un aussi talentueux et beau danseur que toi ici,

-je sais, je suis le meilleur dans tout les domaines !

-ah, oui dans tous les domaines ? -son sourire lubrique me fit monter le rouge au joue-

-euuuh, oui je crois -je détourne les yeux et essaye de changer de sujet-, alors toi aussi tu danses comme ta sœur ?

-un peu mais je fais surtout de la musique, je fais du rap,

-oh c'est trop bien ! moi aussi j'en fais un peu, mais je ne suis pas si bon que ça, j'aimerai bien te voir rapper au moins une fois,

-je suis sur que pendant un autre rendez-vous je pourrais te montrer si tu veux...

-oh oui je serais vraiment ravi, comme ça je pourrais te montrer de quoi je suis capable !

-mais si tu fais du rap, tu devrais venir aux battles de rues avec moi, pourquoi tu n'y participerais pas ?

-j'ai eu le désir d'y aller une fois mais une personne de mon lycée m'a dit des choses méchantes au sujet de mon rap et depuis je n'ose plus...

-comment une personne censée pourrait démoraliser quelqu'un comme toi ?

-ben y'a toujours quelqu'un pour te faire chier dans la vie, et malheureusement j'ai un mec dans mon lycée qui m'a pris comme souffre douleur et depuis on arrête pas de s'envoyer des piques. Des fois, je voudrais tout arrêter, ça me pèse beaucoup.

-si je le pouvais, j'irai dire ma façon de pensée à ce petit con !

-oui, oui... -*si tu savais que celui dont je suis en train de parler c'était toi, je ne sais pas comment tu réagirais...*- Sinon toi aussi tu as quelqu'un qui te pourris la vie.

-ouais, il me fait vraiment chier celui là, il n'arrête pas de ma manquer de respect !

-ha bon ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

-il n'arrête pas de me tenir tête et je ne supporte pas ça, pourquoi il ne veut pas m'aimer, je ne comprends pas, pourtant j'ai tout pour moi !

-haha peut-être un égo surdimensionné aussi non ?

-arrête de te foutre de moi, je suis le plus beau, pourquoi quelqu'un me résisterais ?

-mais oui, mais oui, crois le crois le, monsieur le bogoss

-c'est ça moque toi de moi

-mais tout à fait très cher »

Notre petite bataille continue pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que l'un d'entre nous pense à regarder l'heure. Nous payons l'addition, enfin Yongguk insista pour payer l'addition puis nous nous dirigeons vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi. En attendant le bus, un silence agréable se met en place. Je le vois m'observer avec son regard en coin, jusqu'à que je rencontre son regard pour ne plus le lâcher. Qu'est ce que je me sens bien en ce moment, il pourrait avoir en tremblement de terre, je pense que je ne bougerais pas. Il me prend la main pour la caresser légèrement. Ce geste me fait rougir un peu mais il me fait surtout prendre conscience que je ne le déteste pas tant que ça. Il voit le bus arriver et me le dit doucement. Je sors de ma contemplation pour me diriger vers le bus. Tout à coup, je sens quelqu'un m'agriper le bras et je sens mon corps heurter un torse chaud. Quand je relève les yeux, je retombe dans son regard rempli de douceur. Il me murmure un « on ne dit même pas en revoir » avant de prendre mon visage en coupe et rapprocher ma tête de ma sienne. Je sens des frissons me parcourir le corps. Il va vraiment m'embrasser là, c'est pas possible je vais défaillir. Quand je sens son souffle chaud me toucher le visage je ferme les yeux pour attendre la suite. Je sens ses lèvre venir m'embrasser ma joue à la commissure des lèvres. Mes yeux restent encore fermés, je ne sais même plus ce qui ce passe. Je sens que le baiser s'arrête alors j'ouvre les yeux. Il me murmure qu'on se reverra la prochaine fois, me pousse dans le bus et me fait un geste de la main avant de partir dans la direction opposée.

Mon dieu qu'est ce qui s'est passé à l'instant ? Je crois que je vais mourir là, il m'a presque embrassé, presque. J'aurai tellement voulu qu'il m'embrasse... ça sert à rien que je me mente à moi même, j'ai vraiment apprécié son baiser et je veux avoir plus. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber follement amoureux de lui. Ça y est, je le dis, je l'avoue, je ne peux plus le nier, c'est plus possible ! Comment je vais faire pour le regarder en face maintenant. Surtout qu'il ne voit en moi que Zelo... cette pensée me refroidi d'un coup. Qu'est ce qu'il dira quand il découvrira que je suis la personne qu'il déteste le plus. Moi qui voulait le piéger, voilà que mon propre piège se referme sur moi. Je sens les larmes qui commencent à couler, jusqu'à être abondantes. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? J'en peux plus, il faut que je réfléchisse.

C'est comme un zombie, que je rentre chez moi, c'est à peine si je dis bonjours à mes parents. Je ne prend même pas la peine d'aller manger. Installer confortablement dans mon lit, je laisse mes larmes de fatigue me submerger. Je ne veux pas qu'apparaisse ces sentiments, je ne veux pas ressentir ça pour lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il le découvre. Je sens alors mon portable vibrer près de moi, je tends la main pour l'attraper et bien-sur c'est LUI. Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Il me souhaite bonne nuit et me dit qu'il a hâte de se revoir bientôt. À la fin il met un smiley et un cœur. Le mien fait un bon dans ma poitrine, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui répondre, je sais même pas si je vais lui répondre tout court. Au bout d'un moment, je décide de lui répondre un simple bonne nuit. Je m'endors comme ça, mon portable contre moi.

Le lendemain fut comme si j'étais dans un rêve, je sais que je me suis levé, que j'ai déjeuné, que j'ai comater, que j'ai mangé, que j'ai encore rien fait, que j'ai dînée et que je suis allé retourné me coucher. En ce moment je suis dans mon lit et je revois ma journée à rien faire. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ma journée d'y hier et même maintenant, j'y pense encore. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de lui donner un rendez-vous et mon numéro de téléphone. Mon dieu je suis trop con, maintenant je languis d'être à demain pour le revoir, pour revoir son sourire qui ne me serra pas adresser. Pour moi, il a son regard haineux et froid. Je ne sais pas comment je vais tenir si il continu à me regarder comme il le fait habituellement. J'essaye de m'endormir mais le sommeil ne vient. Je crois que je stresse beaucoup trop pour demain.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain matin, je sens les cernes sur mon visage tellement je n'ai pas dormi. Faut vraiment que j'arrête d'y penser, ça tourne à l'obsession cette histoire. Je regarde mon réveille et je me rend compte que je me suis levé une heure à l'avance, au moins je sais que je ne serais pas en retard. Pour enlever toutes les traces de cette mauvaise nuit, je décide d'aller prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. À la fin, je retourne dans ma chambre pour m'habiller simplement, comment le style de JunHong puis je prends mon sac direction la cuisine pour me faire un bon petit-déjeuner.

J'en profite que mes parents ne soient pas encore réveillés pour le prendre dans le salon. Je regarde les dessins animés à la télé, ça me fait retomber en enfance et ce n'est pas plus mal. Pendant plus d'une heure, j'oublie toute cette histoire à laquelle je pense depuis maintenant deux jours non-stop. Bien-sur, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour te le rappeler. Je sens que ma mère me tape sur l'épaule alors je me retourne. Ah oui l'école, j'avais oublié, je range mes affaires et je sors de la maison. Devant le lycée je retrouve JongUp pour aller en classe avec lui. D'après son sourire, je vais bientôt passer à la casserole moi. Sans même le temps de me laisse lui dire bonjours, il prend la parole.

« -alors ce rendez-vous avec ton amoureux ?

-shuuuut, ne le dis pas si fort, on pourrait nous entendre !

-n'essaye pas de changer de sujet, alors raconte moi

-on a fait une journée shopping, on est allé manger une glace et il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à mon bus, rien de plus simple,

-dit moi la vérité, je sais que ce n'est pas tout...

-bon ok d'accord avant de me quitter il m'a embrassé sur la joue...

-QUOOOOOOOOOOI ? Et tu as réagis comment ?

-beeeeen, j'ai rougis lamentablement...

-haaa notre bébé est amoureuuuux !

-arrête !

-allez zouuuu on va en classe j'aurai le temps de te bassiner d'ici là »

On va alors directement en classe, puis on s'assoie à nos places habituelles. Heureusement ce aujourd'hui je n'ai pas cours avec Bang donc je pourrais l'éviter toute la journée. Tout au long du court, je ne fais que penser à lui, je cherche le plus de solutions pour pouvoir l'éviter au maximum. Malheureusement mes vœux ne sont pas exaucés, et je me retrouve à la table devant lui à la cafèt. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le fixer du regard quand il regarde dans une autre direction. Je crois que son ami Himchan a du s'en rendre compte, car il lui tape sur l'épaule en montrant dans ma direction. Je tourne la tête le plus vite possible pour commencer une discussion avec JongUp.

« -sinon avec Himchan ça avance ?

-ou...oui-i, il m'envoie plein de messages si ce n'est pas à la limite du harcèlement mais il est tellement mignon, que je craque complètement...

-ben alors c'est l'amour fou on dirait ! Vous sortez ensemble ?

-en faite non, c'est assez compliqué... ce matin il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois, j'ai peur que ça ne soit qu'une blague..*-allez ne soit pas triste je suis sur que ça ira ne tant fait pas, il est peut être simplement timide...*

-oui je pense que tu as raison. »

Un silence pesant se met entre nous. On ne croit même pas nous même à nos paroles. J'espère pour lui que ça va aller, je n'aime pas le voir malheureux comme ça. Si Himchan lui brise le cœur, il v vraiment le regretter amèrement. Nous finissons de manger dans le silence puis nous nous dirigeons vers les cours de l'après-midi. Après deux heures d'anglais à tuer, la cloche sonne enfin la délivrance. Je m'apprête à passer la porte quand le prof m'interpelle. Il me dit de participer mieux en classe, que mon niveau d'attention à baisser ect. Je l'écoute religieusement avant de me diriger en courant vers mon prochain cours.

Alors que je cours à en perdre haleine, je percute quelqu'un de plein fouet, mes lunettes volent au loin et je me sens tout secouer. Je vois une main m'aider à me relever que je prends avec bonheur. De courte durée, puisque je vois avec stupeur qu'il s'agit de Yongguk. Il me regarde d'un air interloqué, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi.

« -Ze...lo, mais.. mais qu'est ce qu- »

Au merde, merde, je n'ai pas mes lunettes et en plus mes cheveux sont dans un sale état. Précipitamment, je recherche mes lunettes que je trouve et que je remet sur mon nez. J'ose le regarder et voir sa réaction. Elle ne se fait pas attendre dans son regard je vois de la stupeur, de l'incompréhension et puis quelques secondes plus tard de la colère.

« -JunHong, je veux des explications tout de su- »

Sans lui laisser finir ma phrase, je me prends la fuite le plus vite que je peux ! Arriver devant la salle je reprends mon souffle et le contrôle de mes émotions. Merde merde merde ! Il a tout découvert maintenant, il va me haïr alors que je commençais à l'aimer, j'ai vraiment tout gâché. N'ayant pas le moral d'aller en cours, je prends la direction du parc du lycée pour m'allonger dans l'herbe. Mon cœur est complètement brisé, je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette. J'étouffe un sanglot qui monte dans ma gorge alors que mes larmes commence à coller. Soudain j'éclate en sanglots bruyamment. Je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes et mon désespoir. Je finis par m'endormir de fatigue. La sonnerie me réveille. J'ai un gros mal de tête en me rappelant pourquoi je suis ici. Faut que je rentre chez moi, je ne peux pas le croiser maintenant, sinon je ne tiendrais pas. Je ramasse mes affaires près de moi, et après avoir vérifier partout que personne ne me voit, je cours vers la sortie. Bien-sur il faut compter sur ma malchance habituel qui me suis, parce que j'attends une voix que je connais bien qui crie mon nom.

« -JUUUUUUUUUUNHONG, STOP ! »

Lentement, je me retourne avec la peur qui me prend aux tripes. Mes yeux accrochent ceux de Yongguk. Non, non pas maintenant je ne veux pas, non, je ne peux pas le voir ni lui parler maintenant. C'est trop dur pour moi. Voilà ça y est, je me remets à pleurer. Une larme coule sur mon visage que j'essuie rageusement. Je détourne le regard pour repartir en courant avant qu'il arrive vers moi. Mes pieds se mettent à courir. Dans ma course folle, je sens une main qui m'attrape le bras. J'essaye de me débattre comme je peux mais sa force est beaucoup plus importante que la mienne. Il me force à me retourner vers lui mais j'évite son regard. Je peux voir que tous les étudiants nous regardent avec insistance. Je commence à trembler à cause de leur regard insistant et de la pression sur mon bras. Voyant que je ne veux pas le regarder, Yongguk prend la parole.

« -Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Pourquoi tu m'as menti, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Hein répond moi et regarde moi !

-...

-PARLE MOI MERDE !

-je... je... je ne pouvais pas te dire la vérité, sinon tu allais me détester !

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité ? Hein dis le moi ?

-je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir, au début, je voulais savoir tes secrets pour te faire rager mais c'était au début...

-putin t'es vraiment un connard, dire que moi je... ARG PUTIN !

-je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas, enfin si au début mais depuis le rendez-vous, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne peux plus te détester...

-quoi ? Explique toi !

-avant je te détestais pour tout ce que tu m'avais fait subir, mais maintenant mes sentiments ont changé, je suis complètement en train de... de...

-MAIS DE QUOI ?!

-DE TOMBER AMOUREUX TOI ! JE T'AIME PUTIN, JE T'AIME COMME UN FOU, JE NE SAIS PLUS QUOI FAIRE, SI TU ME REJETTE JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT JE VAIS FAIRE POUR TENIR, TU M'AS COMPLÈTEMENT CHANGE, JE NE SAIS PLUS QUOI FAIRE... Je.. Je... »

Après cette déclaration j'éclate en sanglot, je ne veux pas voir son regard dégoûte, il doit me détester, me trouver sale. Mais je l'aime tellement. Je décide de partir le plus vite possible, d'un cou sec du bras, je me dégage de sa poigne. Je commence à parti en courant quand il me rattrape de bras et me prend dans ses bras. Mon souffle est coupé, j'ai du mal à respirer. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'il va faire maintenant. Ma vue se brouille à cause me mes larmes, je suis vraiment trop con, je suis presque mort et faible devant un connard, j'ai l'air d'une loque humaine, c'est pas possible …

Soudain, je sens deux lèvres charnues se posaient sur les mienne. Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, je suis en train de rêver, c'est pas possible autrement... Sa langue demande le passage de ma boucher que j'accepte avec plaisir. Un ballet se met en marche où je me laisse dominer volontiers. Un déluge de sensations va et vient en moi, je suis complètement dans un autre monde. Je ne sais plus où je suis, quand je suis et même qui je suis. La seule chose que je sais est que j'embrasse l'homme que j'aime. L'air devient de plus en plus rare mais je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Une larme de bonheur roule sur ma joue jusqu'à atteindre notre bouche sellée. Tout doucement Yongguk se sépare de moi le souffle court. Je ne le regarde pas, ayant un peu honte de son avis. Je crois que ça ne lui plaît pas, car il prend mon visage en coupe pour le tourner vers lui et il me caresse la joue avec son pousse très lentement. Je pourrais le regarder pendant des heures, il est tellement beau les joue légèrement rougies et un fin sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Je l'aime tellement, je suis fou n'est pas, d'aimer quelqu'un comme ça ?

« -non tu n'es pas fou... »

Oups, je crois que j'ai parlé à voix haute. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va dire mais j'espère qu'il ne va pas me rejeter sinon je ne pourrais pas tenir.

« -je m'en fiche de qui tu sois, JunHong ou Zelo, au fond c'est la même personne. Certes, au début ça m'a trop énervé que tu m'aies menti comme tu l'as fait, mais je ne pourrais plus rester loin de toi maintenant. Je t'aime JunHong, je t'aime tellement que je pourrais rester avec toi toute ma vie.

« -mê... même après tout ce que je t'ai fait ?

-oui, je t'aime trop pour te détester !

-ça veut dire que tu vas rester avec moi, tu ne me laisseras pas ?

-jamais, tu sors avec moi en plus maintenant, tu vas en faire des jalouses...

-babo, si je te vois avec une des ces pétasses, je te jures que je te tues. Tu es à moi maintenant !

-le petit chaton s'énerve à ce que je voies... t'inquiète pas tu es le seul pour moi. Par contre, tu vas m'enlever ces fichues lunettes et ébouriffer un peu tes cheveux pour montrer à tous comment tu es beau !

« -ce que tu aimes chez moi rassure moi, ce n'est pas que mon physique ?

-je t'aime totalement, les deux côtés de ta personnalité, tu es unique, c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Quelqu'un d'unique va avec quelqu'un d'unique et les opposés s'attirent.

-je t'aime tellement si tu savais, c'est formidable »

Soudain une envie me passe dans la tête. Guider par mes instincts, je lui saute dans les bras pour lui donner un baiser époustouflant pour le remercier de sa franchise et de m'aimer.

Plus loin, j'entends des cris, enfin plus fort que ce qu'on entendais avant, retentirent. Nous mettons un terme à notre baiser pour se retourner vers la source du bruit. Ce que nous voyons nous laisse la bouche grande ouverte : JongUp et Himchan en train de se rouler une pelle d'enfer sous les regards des étudiants réunis en masse pour assister à la scène. Ce petit cachottier de Jongie m'a caché des choses, faudra que je lui tire les vers du nez. Mais pour l'instant je m'en fiche, je veux savourer mon amour naissant. Je crois que Yongguk pense la même chose parce qu'il prend ma tête et dirige ma tête vers la sienne.

Un seul mot magique, l'amour est magique. Peu importe ce que dise les autres, tant que je suis avec la personne que j'aime la plus au monde. Mon unique amour.

_~ Je t'aime ~ _


End file.
